Grain bins are often used for storing and drying various agricultural grains, such as corn and soybeans. Various types of aeration systems are often utilized to provide drying air into the bin. There are two general forms of bins, flat bottom bins and sloped or hopper bottom bins. The types of aeration systems vary depending upon the type of bin.
For hopper bottom or sloped floor bins, one prior art aeration system, “The Rocket” sold by Edward's Grain Guard of Alberta, Canada, utilizes a centrally located vertical aeration tube extending upwardly from the bottom of the bin, with perforations in the cylindrical tube wall to provide drying air to the grain in the bin. The Rocket has a hollow center core to increase the amount of available air flow into the grain and to reduce the obstructive nature of the unit by allowing grain to flow downwardly through the hollow center during discharge through the bin's central discharge opening in the floor.
Due to its integral construction and size, The Rocket must be installed during construction of the grain bin, and can not be retrofit into existing grain bins. Unfortunately, structural failure of such vertical aeration tubes may arise due to the high forces created during discharge of the grain in a hopper bottom bin. Such failure requires that a portion of the bin's sidewall be cut out to remove the aeration system and install a new system, and then replace or re-weld the sidewall back in place. Such repair of failed aeration systems is costly and undesirable.
Furthermore, some hopper bottom bins are constructed without aeration systems, only to discover later that an aeration system is needed. Again, the integral construction and size of prior art vertical tube aeration systems precludes a retrofit installation. Typically, the sheet metal walls of the aeration tube are factory assembled using rivets and self-drilled sheet metal screws, which are not reasonably feasible to field assembly within a bin. Therefore, prior art vertical aeration systems, such as The Rocket, must be installed at the time of the original manufacture or assembly of the grain bin.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a modular aeration assembly for use in grain bins.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a modular aeration system which can be retrofit into existing grain bins.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a modular aeration assembly having separate components which can pass through the standard manhole in the sidewall of the bin for assembly within the bin.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method for assembling an aeration system inside a grain bin.
Yet another objective the present invention is the provision of a modular aeration assembly for grain bins which is economical to manufacture and install, and durable and efficient in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.